


reflection

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 11: Mirror sexThat mirror had been a good investment.





	reflection

Buying a mirror and placing it by their bed when they last renovated had been one of the best decisions Boxman and Venomous had ever done. The mirror was huge, almost as wide as their bed, and it gave them the thrill of seeing everything they did if they wanted.

Like today.

Venomous laid on top over Boxman, showing all of his sharp teeth with a big grin. His fingers were covered in lube and were thrusting in and out of his partner to prepare him properly. The small whimpers coming from Boxman was so seductive, and he loved the flushed color of his face. It made Venomous harder than ever, his cock ached and precum was leaking from it. He needed more now, and therefor sped up the thrusting with his fingers.

“How are you feeling Boxy?” he asked, voice low and husky, “You think you’re ready yet? I can’t wait until I’m inside of you.”

“P.V, please.” was the answer. Boxman pleaded for him, and it made Venomous go crazy.

He removed his fingers from Boxman before sitting down properly on the bed, facing the mirror. His cock was hard, and he gestured to Boxman. The man crawled over him, and soon, Boxman was filled to the brink by Venomous, while seeing everything in the reflection from their mirror.

Venomous loved how tightly his walls wrapped around his cock, and immediately began to thrust, letting pleasure take over. His eyes never let go of the mirror, there was something special in seeing himself inside of him, thrusting into his lover. It was intimate, and just made him hungry for more. His hands were wrapped around Boxman as he kept thrusting, and the whimpers of him had turned into moans.

“Venomous,” Boxman said between moans. “More.”

His smile grew and he sped up.

“Of course.”

He couldn’t wait until he would see the look on Boxman’s face as he came, clearly reflected from the mirror.


End file.
